Christmas time
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: I edited this story i know its the wrong holiday but you dont have too read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is the edited version of the story i know its summer but i kinda messed up hugely on the story so im editing it**

**Sonic:11**

**Amy:11**

**Knuckles:12**

**Rouge:12**

**Tails:3**

**Cream:1**

**Vanilla:21**

**Cheese(not alive yet)**

**Vector:16**

**Espio:14**

**Charmy:1**

Snowflakes were falling Vector and Espio were walking through the snow Vector had a scarf and a hat on while Espio had just a scarf on and on Vectors shoulder was what at first looked like just a bundle of clothes but if you looked closer it was Baby Charmy he had snowpants jacket sweater coat boots scarf and a hat on too keep him from the cold. They were heading to Vanillas house out front Sonic Amy Knuckles Rouge and Tails were throwing snowballs at eachother Sonic and knuckles just had a scarf and hat on while Amy had a jacket scarf and hat Rouge had a more expensive looking jacket on with designer hat and scarf that werent meant for the snow. Tails had a jacket and scarf on but no hat he was stumbling around throwing snowballs not hitting anyone but laughing in joy everytime he threw a snowball. Knuckles threw a snowball at Sonic but it hit Tails instead and Tails started too cry "Hey what did you do that for!" Sonic shouted

"I didnt mean too hit him!"

Sonic and Knuckles started too argue Rouge sighed "Boys"

Amy nodded "I dont think they ever can think"

She picked up Tails and said "Come on lets get you inside"

She carried Tails inside Vanilla was in the kitchen she had Cream in the high chair who was banging a wooden spoon when she saw Tails and said "Looks like someones worn out from there game want too help me make cookies?"

Tails ran over too her and said "Yes pwease"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door Amy said "Ill get it"

She ran too the door and opened it outside it were Espio,Vector,and the bundled up Charmy. Amy let them in and looked around"I thought you were bringing Charmy with you"

Vector said "We did"

He set Charmy down and took off the hat scarf jacket and snowpants revealing the little bee right when his wings were free he flew around the room. Vanilla saw Charmy and smiled and said "Glad you three are here can you get the others inside before they catch colds ill get Cream and Charmy too take a nap so the kids can wrap presents"

Vector said "Ok" and went outside Espio following alone Vanilla picked up Cream and grabbed Charmy and headed up too the walked into the nursery and sat down on the rocking chair rocking back and forth trying too get them too sleep Cream fell asleep almost instantly but Charmy struggled in her grip wanting too play but eventully gave up and fell asleep then she set them both in the playpen asleep then headed downstairs.

...

Vector and Espio headed outside"Come on kids Vanilla wants you inside"

Sonic turned around and said "No way we just started"

"Yeah besides were not cold" Knuckles said

"Come on Vanilla said besides... ah!"Vector was cut off when a snowball hit him in the face.

"Snowball war!" Rouge shouted

They all started throwing snowballs at Vector till he was covered head too toe in snow. Espio appeared behind them all laughing and dragged them all inside ignoring there complaints. Vanilla walked into the room giving them each a cookie and hot chocolate then left the room then everyone started wrapping there present Rouge did hers tastefully with silver black and white paper,Amy did hers pink with red hearts allover it,Sonic did his green and blue and Knuckles couldnt wrap his right so he just put all the gifts from him in a brown sack and Tails kept getting the wrapping paper and bows stuck too him Sonic had help him with it. Vector and Espio already wrapped there gifts at home so they all put there gifts under the tree Vanilla came in holding Charmy and Cream both bundled up in there winter clothes said "Its time too go caroling"

Everyone got dressed in there winter clothes and went outside door too door singing christmas Carols Charmy and Cream just babbled saying a few words right Tails kept hiding behind Sonic shyly Rouge threw snowballs at Knuckles while he wasnt looking and acted innocent when he looked. Vector there kept staring at Vanilla wishing he was older While Espio just looked plain bored they finished they headed back to Vanillas and Creams house. By the time they got back it was snowing hard. Vanilla had 5 guest rooms a nursery and her room. Tails shared his room with Sonic, Charmy and Cream slept together in the crib in the nursery. Amy and Rouge shared and everyone else had there own rooms they all fell too sleep feeling excited for christmas tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails was the first one too wake up Christmas morning careful not too wake up Sonic he climbed out of bed and ran too the nursery too see if Charmy and Cream were awake. Tails looked into there crib and saw Cream was looking up at him but that Charmy was gone! Tails looked around and saw Charmy flying looking down at him said "Come on you guys lets see if santa bwought us anything"

Cream laughed "Santa santa santa!"

She flapped her ears and flew out of her crib then landed besides Tails. They snuck downstairs Cream toddling after him and Charmy flying and Tails gasped there were presents everywhere filling the the room Tails yelled "Everyone wake up Santa came!"

A few minutes later everyone came down gasping in amazement Vanilla said "now alright were going too open the presents one at a time youngest first"

Everyone sat in a circle Vanilla gave Charmy and Cream each a present santa gave them they both opened theres. Cream opened hers too reveal an egg she picked it up and it started too hatch revealing a baby Chao "Chao Chao" It said

Cream giggled Vanilla said "What are you going too name him?"

"Cheese" she said

Everyone snickered "Are you sure honey?" Vanilla said

"Cheese Cheese Cheese!" Cream screeched

The Chao said "Chao Chao" as if too say its happy with its new name Vanilla smiled and said "Alright then your turn Charmy"

Charmy opened his too reveal a helmet and goggles he laughed and put it on the helmet fell over his eyes but he didnt care and flew around the room with his new helemt and Espio sighed knowing hed be playing with that for awhile. Tails was next and opened his present revealing a tool kit "Cool i can build wots of stuff with this!"

Sonic looked at Tails slightly nervous about a 3 year old having tools but then shook his head knowing Tails will be fine. Amy was next and she opened her gift too reveal a giant hammer she lifted it Sonic and Knuckles looked at it nervous since they knew Amy got mad easily. Sonic opened his too reveal new running shoes he put them on and ran around the house trying them out. Knuckles opened his revealing shovel claws he smirked thinking of the things he could opened her gift and saw a big jewel and she hugged it. Espio opened his gift and found ninja stars he smirked and threw them almost hitting Vectors head. "Hey watch it!"

Espio put it away innocently "Sorry"

Vector opened his and saw headsets and put them on listening too his music. Vanilla opened hers and saw a locket she opened it and saw a picture of her holding a picture of new born baby Cream and smiled."Come on time for the group photo" Vanilla said.

Everyone gathered together Charmy and Cream in front with Tails behind them who was back from trying his tools by fixing Vanillas car. Sonic next too Amy Rouge on the other side of Amy with Knuckles next too her Espio was next too Knuckles arms crossed and behind them Vector and Vanilla Vectors face redder than a cherry. The camera snapped (it was set on a timer).

...

5 years later everyone was looking at the picture Vector was laughing cause of how Charmys helmet covered his eyes."So thats how i got my helmet"Charmy said.

"Yep and you havent taken it off since" Vector said.

"Aww i was so cute" Amy said.

Rouge was smirking looking at her in the picture. Knuckles but didnt say anything Vanilla sighed "That was a great christmas"

"Why am i covered in oil?" Tails asked.

Sonic chuckled "You fixed Vanillas car for her."

"Oh" Tails said

"Wow Tails you were so cute when you were little" Cosmo said.

Tails blushed while everyone snickered watching Shadow was in the corner watching them even he was smirking."Time for dinner" Vanilla all went into the kitchen and started too cook dinner. A bear mobian that looked just like santa clause was watching them through the window saying "I knew those gifts would come in handy"

**There hopefully i fixed the mistakes**


End file.
